


obsessions

by bayonettas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Modern AU, Obsessions, alcohol use, bad relationship problems, fire emblem modern, marina diamondis, music based, my first proper angst, oo oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayonettas/pseuds/bayonettas
Summary: I turned Obsessions By Marina and The Diamonds into a Leokumi fic?? oof





	obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> ok so obsessions is a great song by the way and all events in the oneshot are based off the lyrics ok? ok

Leo grumbled as his eyes fluttered open, trapped by Takumi’s pale arms. The blonde closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. But again and again, his migraine pounding in his head. His eyes shot open in pain, almost fully awake. His dark orbs shot around the room as realization from last night hit him. Clothes were scattered across the room, everywhere. Flinching, he felt the grey haired man sniffle, letting go of the blonde’s waist.   
They had indeed locked eyes for a moment, before turning away. Leo grabbed his phone, looking at the time. 11:36. Leo let the gnawing pain in his stomach grow as he reluctantly reached for his pack of cigarettes. His body had been used to such abuse as smoke, due to growing up in a rather polluted environment. Lighting the cigarette, he sighed. He guiltily pleasured things such as this, knowingly damaging his body with each breath. It was wrong, and he knew it.   
Addiction is hard to just cut off. Once you get into it, it becomes a labyrinth of escape. Crying and feeling bad for yourself wouldn’t free you, it’d continue to drag you deeper into it.   
Even though the thickened smoke that clouded his thoughts, he could still hear the faint cry of the sliver haired boy. He was still too young to get carried away with alcohol. This disaster could’ve been prevented if only-  
The cigarette went too fast. Rather angrily slamming the cigarette into its dish, Leo tried to fall back asleep again. But that utterly annoying crying coming from across the bed. It left a bitter taste to his tounge, guilt and anger building up inside him. The venomous tongue of Leo’s couldn’t be trapped for much longer.   
“Won’t you quit your crying?” Leo grumpily spat at the younger boy, which quieted him down a bit. “I’m trying to sleep.” The crying has stopped. As endearing as the two can be, jurassic changes can come to them in times of grief and mistakes.   
Takumi can be a sweetheart, yes. But rather snappy and venomous he can be too. He always felt compelled to fake his emotions and try to be a strong person. In reality, he’s a more down to earth person who enjoys reading and tea. Under the wrong circumstances, the amber eyed boy could practically be dangerous. By no means is he weak, despite his appearance. Sure, he had a more tender heart than say Leo. He could go from nice to sour in a matter of seconds.   
Leo sighed as the silence couldn’t even help him sleep. His migraine hurt terribly, like a hammer hitting his head over and over. He wouldn’t just prefer advil, he needed it. 

Leo’s breath hitched in his throat as he was cleaning up his room. Takumi was taking a shower, his few words with Leo being as bitter as coffee. The clothes were picked up, ready to be washed. They had the stench of alcohol and smoke, they smelled of mistake and sin. The were, in fact, stained with vodka and liquor. Leo’s eyes seemed to glaze over with pain as his eye just barely looked at them.   
The bed sheets is what broke him the most. His hands shook just reaching over to take them off the bed. They were a reminder of a mistake neither of them were ready to deal with. The growing pain in his abdomen prospered as the events of last night displayed in his head over and over. They were blurry and cut out, but a strong reminder that the two wouldn’t be okay for awhile.   
Finally, after getting lost in the maze of thought, the blonde man ripped the sheets off the bed. They, unlike the clothes, smelled of sex. That thick, overpowering smell that suffocated Leo. Tears streamed down his face unknowingly, the stench setting off something in his head. His chest hurt as guilt and pain built up inside him. He was shaking.   
The shower water was turned off. Leo had to act quick, not just stand there with stained sheets and tears running down his face. Dropping it into a basket, Leo dug through his drawer for more sheets, finally pulling out black sheets. He laid them on the bed, waiting for night to put them on. It would just stress him more to do it now.   
He could feel amber eyes burning into his back as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. 

Leo sighed as he looked through the cabinet. Takumi has snatched the last of the coffee. Anything could spark a serious fight now. The tension in the air was suffocating. It drowned the two. Leo furred his eyebrows, digging through the cabinets for something to eat. There was almost nothing appetizing. Grunting in defeat, Leo turned around to face the sliver haired man. Takumi was sitting on the couch with that damned coffee. The news was turned on, but it didn’t seem like the silver haired boy was paying attention. His face was dull and emotionless, his bags extremely heavy. His eyes seemed to stare at his mug, unmoving. He almost looked dead, his breathing being the only indication he was alive. Leo pitied him.   
Carefully walking forward, he studied the man. Takumi’s hair was down and tangled. He hadn’t seemed to brush it after he got out of the shower. He was sitting criss cross, not registering Leo approaching. Soon after being less than a foot away from Takumi, Leo crouched down so they could be eye level. Reaching forward cautiously, he took the coffee from Takumi. The boy gladly let go, shakily look up to Leo. The blonde placed the cup on the coffee table, not daring to break the silence. Slowly moving back to Takumi, he suddenly noticed the emotion in those amber eyes. It wasn’t fear, nor remorse. It was sorrow. Leo flinched, panicking. What is he going to do? Comfort him? Leo broke the gentleness by engulfing the amber eyed boy with a rough hug. He held on tightly, not daring to let go. Takumi was frozen, seemingly failing to register what was happening.   
“listen, im s-sorry.” Leo stumbled on words, burying his face in Takumi’s hair. Takumi was shaking, unable to start healing right away. All Leo did was hug him tighter, whispering apologies and compliments.   
It would take time for the two to heal, like the bruises on their bodies. It wasn’t so simple as to forgive each other in times as this. It all had to start with simple forgiveness, to clean the wound. Neither of them were okay. 

 

Leo stood in the cracker isle, almost panicking. Something wasn’t right with the crackers, weren’t they all the same? He scanned the shelves, feeling the amber eyes gently gaze upon him. The panicked boy tried to calm himself by breathing and counting to ten. What was wrong with him? It’s all the same brand, the same type, the same taste...  
Leo could hear whispers and feel the stares. He had to do something quick, he needed to pick out just one box. His skin red from embarrassment, he continued to focus on picking out just a box of crackers. What was wrong with them? What was wrong with him?   
Unable to bear with the pressure, Leo hurriedly left the store. Takumi was walking after him, also quite embarrassed. The silver haired male was concerned. Was something wrong with the crackers?   
The blonde was sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with his hands. Poisonous thoughts filled his mind, suffocating his thoughts. He was to timid and paranoid. What an idiot he was, almost having a breakdown over crackers. He was stupid, a worthless pers-  
The car door to the drivers seat opened. It was Takumi. The amber eyed boy gazed over the panicked blonde, guiltily looking away. Takumi was utterly dumbfounded by how Leo couldn’t choose a pack of crackers, it was so simple. Takumi dared not open his mouth as he started the car. Sparking another fight could ruin their almost verbally abusive relationship.   
The two only wanted to have a happy relationship, but their bold personalities got in the way. They both were naturally competitive, determined to be better than the other. They often got into arguments. Venomous, self destructing arguments. Sure, they seemed like a happy couple on the outside, but they were pieces that were glued together over and over. They were almost broken. They were unhealable, but at the same time they were irreplaceable to each other. 

They loved each other, no matter how nasty their fights could get.  
That’s all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh boy i hope y’all liked this   
> the second part was a bit rushed, yes  
> but OOf


End file.
